Back to December
by chicasagacrepusculo
Summary: Bella se va 4 años dejando a Edward destrozado, pero que sucedera cuando vuelva?Mini- Finc basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift Back to December y Speak Now
1. Regreso

**Bueno se han de estar preguntando que porque subo otra historia pero no lo puedo evitar escuche estas canciones y mmm digamos que me encantaron =D adoro a esta chica, aparte me senti identificada espero que les guste, primero que nada aviso que solo seran 4 capitulos a lo mucho 5 es algo breve espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**

* * *

**

20 de noviembre viernes por la noche y de nuevo me encontraba en el porche de mi casa, o mejor dicho la que había sido mi casa, había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que partí de aquí de Forks. Ya no era aquella adolescente insegura y desecha, ahora era una persona adulta y madura.

Toque el timbre una sola vez y mi padre salio a abrirme.

—Oh Bell's, ah pasado tanto no sabes como te extrañe—dijo Charlie apretujándome torpemente.

—Yo también te extrañe Char… papá—intente corresponder a su abrazo, pero aun seguía siendo torpe. — ¿Como han estado todos, Jacob, Seth, Sam, Paul, Jared, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, los señores Cullen, Ed…?

— ¿No lo haz olvidado verdad cariño?—pregunto y yo no hice otra cosa mas que guardar silencio y bajar torpemente la cabeza—El tampoco lo ha hecho, no volvió a ser el mismo desde tu partida.

De acuerdo saber que lo deje sin explicaciones es una cosa, pero saber que lo deje destrozado y sin explicaciones es otra muy distinta.

—Yo…yo…

—¿Sabes que?, yo no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones ni para jusgarte, vienes aquí para pasar navidad y probablemente a quedarte, la navidad es alegre y la vida tiene que ser alegre, así que sonríe y pasa, Sue ha hecho un rico chocolate caliente, tal y como a ti te gusta.

—Gracias—trate de sonreír pero fue mas una mueca que una sonrisa, nunca se me ha dado bien eso de mentir.

Charlie me dejo entrar, todo estaba igual, las paredes azules, la chimenea anaranjada y siempre prendida, el sofá morado, nuestra fotos de pequeños sobre la chimenea, mejor dicho mis fotos de pequeña.

Sue, en cuanto me vio fue directamente así mí y me abrazo fuertemente, como si supiera que me iría pronto.

—Oh linda, te extrañe tanto. Mírate cuanto haz crecido, eres toda una adulta, te pareces tanto a tu madre, las dos tan hermosas—Sue era tan cariñosa, tan parecida a ella, a mi madre. Ella fue mi madre por tanto tiempo, fue mi madre cuando mas necesitaba una.

Mi madre había muerto el 12 de septiembre de 1999, un día antes de mi cumpleaños, desde entonces no sonreía en mis cumpleaños, el único que pudo hacerme sonreír fue él, fue Edward.

—Yo también te extrañe, cuatro años sin ver a mi madre fueron una eternidad—dije entre lagrimas, la amaba tanto, siempre cuido de mi como si en verdad fuera su hija.

—Claro que si, si lo sabre yo. Pero muchachita malcriada no vuelvas a hacerme eso.—dijo golpeándome la cabeza.

—Au ok ¿pero hacerte que?

—Como que "¿Hacerte que?"Dejarme sin explicación alguna, irte no te despediste de mi de nadie solo de tu padre. Yo me entere que te habías ido cuando vi a Edward en su columpio llorando, en toda mi vida nunca había visto llorar a ese pobre muchacho, se veía tan destrozado.

¿Edward llorando? Me odio, que clase de persona soy, hice llorar a mi precioso ángel _ya no es tu ángel ¿recuerdas? lo abandonaste lo abandonaste como aun perro, eres de lo peor_ si, tienes razón.

—Amor, no ayudes quieres—interrumpió mi padre

—Oh lo siento querida, mi niña no quise recordarte aquello—se disculpo

—No importa. Sabes voy a desempacar, mi recamara sigue siendo la misma ¿verdad?—dije al borde de las lagrimas. No quería desmoronarme aquí, frente a ellos. No tenían la culpa de mis errores.

—Si cariño, me encargue de limpiarla ¿quieres que te ayude a desempacar?—pregunto Sue amablemente.

—No, yo sola puedo.

Subí corriendo con mi maleta a la que había sido alguna vez mi habitación, cuando llegue a esta todo el trabajo y esfuerzo de estos últimos tres años se había ido a la mierda. Puse el seguro y corrí a mi cama para soltarme a llorar.

Tok, Tok,

Ya era de día, de tanto llorar no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

—Voy.

Me levante aun adormilada y abrí la puerta, inmediatamente un gran hombre me alzo y me dio vueltas por el aire.

—Es cierto, haz vuelto, haz vuelto, mi hermanita volvió—Gritaba el loco de mi hermanito Seth, me estaba mareando.

—Demonios Seth bájame, si volví, pero bájame me estoy mareando no quieres que te vomite encima ¿o si?

Inmediatamente me bajo y eso provoco que mi trasero cayera directamente al suelo.

—Lo siento, pero es que no puedo creer que estés de vuelta, ah pasado tanto tiempo ¿Ha que se debe tu visita? No es que me moleste claro pero quiero saber, sigues igual de chaparrita, pero con cara de no me jodas, la estas poniendo apropósito, porque si es así me largo de aquí, tu bien sabes que lo hago—Dios lo dijo muy rápido, definitivamente este chico se parecía a su mama.

—Tranquilo, si estoy de vuelta también se que ha pasado bastante, me corrieron del trabajo, si mi estatura es la misma, por cierto tu pareces un moustro y no, mi cara ya es así—respondí en orden, mi memoria había mejorado, y bastante. New York te cambia.

—Wow! Te convertiste en una chica mala, ¿porque te corrieron?

—Le grite a mi supervisor

Exploto ha carcajadas y empezó a tambalearse hasta que callo en mi cama.

— ¿Le gritaste a tu jefe?—pregunto entre risas—No lo puedo creer, tu tan callada y tranquila que eras.

Eso era cierto, nunca le había contestado a alguien que no fuera su hermana. Leah, por suerte se fue a vivir a Florida con su novio Sam.

—New York te cambia y bastante. —dije con una mueca

—Ay hermanita, no te vez bien, estas igual que Edward estas…—no termino su oración.

Sabia que al volver a Forks tenia que afrontarlo, también sabia que dolería pero tenia que afrontar mis problemas.

—Vamos dilo

—¿Segura?

—Si

—Destrozada, nos costo mucho sacar a Ed de su estado de zombie, lo llevamos a bares, discotecas, billares y nada, hasta que se fue a Alaska para estudiar la Universidad, pero cuando regreso no llego solo, regreso con Tanya Denali, una piruja horrenda, tiene buen cuerpo, pero es una zorra de primera, le pone los cuernos a Ed y el ni en cuenta.

Tenia novia, tenia novia, sabia que algún día sucedería pero no tan pronto, solo espero 3 años, bueno si espero mucho. Pero su novia era una piruja Seth lo había dicho.

— ¿Ellos, son… son… novios?—Le pregunte

—Ay hermanita es peor, están comprometidos. Se casan en un mes, después de eso van a irse de vuelta a Alaska.

Me quede paralizada, mejor dicho en shock, él se iba a casar, mis esperanzas de un reconciliación se habían ido a la mierda.

—Ya es tarde, vete a la escuela, yo voy a pedir trabajo, adiós, te quiero—saque a Seth de mi recamara, abrí mi maleta y tome mis cosas de aseo, tenia planeado tomar una larga y placentera ducha, bueno solo una larga ducha.

Me baje de mi vieja pickup Chevy, el hospital de Forks estaba igual como lo recordaba, solo que ahora tenia un blanco amarillento.

Cuando entre Anne estaba revisando unos expedientes, recordaba tanto a esa dulce abuelita, era mi vecina y siempre que venia al hospital ella decía "Otra vez por aquí Bella, eres una niña muy torpe", tenia tanto que no la veía.

—Buenos días—salude esperando que no me reconociera, no quería que todo el mundo en Forks se enterara que estaba aquí y menos que cierta personita que llevaba el apellido Cullen.

—Buenos días querida ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?—Me contesto levantando la vista—Por dios, eres tu mi niña, oh tanto tiempo sin verte.

Si Annie soy yo, ¿como haz estado?

—Perfectamente, como diría tu padre, fuerte como un caballo—dijo y las dos nos echamos a reír— ¿Y tu mi niña?

—Bien, gracias

—No suenas tan convencida

—Porque no lo estoy Annie.

Annie era una de las personas que me conocía perfectamente, cuando era niña y papa no tenia con quien dejarme, Annie me iba a cuidar.

—Cuando te marchaste, oí lo que sucedió con Edward, lo siento mucho—me dijo con voz queda.

Perfecto, lo mas seguro es que todo el pueblo sabia lo que sucedió, ahora todos dirán "Mira esta de vuelta la que dejo destrozado al pobre de Edward"

—Yo también— dije y sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla derecha, la limpie inmediatamente.

—Pero bueno querida, que te trae de vuelta a este hospital, ¿no me digas que te lastimaste?—dijo examinándome, eso me provoco mucha gracia.

—No Annie, vengo en busca de trabajo, me recibí como doctora.

—Oh lo siento es la costumbre—respondió

—No hay problema, ya no soy tan torpe y que dices ¿hay algún puesto disponible? Traigo todos los papeles necesarios.

Sonrío ampliamente y dijo:

—Hoy corres con suerte, justamente la semana pasada despidieron a una doctora por negligencia y nos hace falta personal. ¿Recuerdas donde esta la oficina principal?—pregunto con ansia, yo asentí con la cabeza—muy bien ve a dejar tus papeles ahí.

—Ok, yo voy.

Me di media vuelta y camine rumbo a la oficina, pero mis pies se atoraron con la esquina de la barra donde se encontraba Anne y caí.

—¿Con que ya no eres tan torpe eh?—dijo Anne entre pequeñas risitas.

Me levante rápidamente y dije:

—No me dolió, no me dolió.

Pero como siempre, era muy mala mintiendo, ese golpe si que me había dolido.

—Hay niña, tu siempre con tu orgullo, ¿cuando lo dejaras?

Me limite a ignorarla y me dirigí rumbo a la oficina, cuando llegue a ella toque tres veces y una voz aterciopelada y bastante conocida dijo:

Pase, esta abierto— no sabia de donde conocía esa voz, pero lo averiguaría.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y con la vista en el suelo, entre a la oficina y alguien dijo:

— ¿Bella?

Cuando levante la vista era él, era…

—¡Edward!

**espero que conmenten mucho =D**


	2. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

_Abrí lentamente la puerta y con la vista en el suelo, entre a la oficina y alguien dijo:_

— _¿Bella?_

_Cuando levante la vista era él, era…_

— _¡Edward!_

No lo podía creer después de tantos años de no verlo lo encontré en el lugar menos esperado, tantas veces soñé con verlo de nuevo, pero mis sueños no le hacían justicia, era hermoso, su bronceada piel pero a la vez blanca como el mármol, sus labios rosados y carnosos como los recordaba, su cabello desordenado y cobrizo, sus ojos como esmeraldas eran una piscina sin fondo, me podía pasar nadado en ellos todo el día, su nariz tan perfecta, sus hombros definidos, era tan hermoso, no había cambiado en nada.

Nos observamos por varios minutos, lo que a mi me pareció segundos hasta que hable.

— ¡Edward! me da tanto gusto verte—dije emocionada, tenia tantas ganas de correr asía él abrazarlo y besarlo fervientemente.

—El gusto es mío Bella—dijo en un todo precavido como si quisiera ocultarme algo—Toma asiento.

Tenía tantas ganas de disculparme por lo de la última noche que nos vimos pero no podía, mi orgullo era más grande que yo.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero.

— ¿Y como haz estado?—pregunte anonada con su perfección. Mi ángel era tan hermoso _Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es tu ángel, recuerda lo abandonaste. _Es cierto, pero no entiendo como no pude haberme dado cuenta de lo que era mío hasta que lo perdí, soy un fracaso.

—Bien, mas ocupado que nunca, cuando regrese de la Universidad me metí a este hospital y me hicieron director de el, ¿Y tu?—dijo aun precavido.

—Bien, creo. Eh regresado a Forks, vine para quedarme—conteste sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto ¿emocionado? no, creo que ya estoy alucinando las cosas. Obviamente él no podía seguir amándome después de lo que le hice.

—Si. ¿Pero que ha sido de tu vida?—pregunte, me moría de ganas por saber todo lo que había sucedido desde mi partida.

—Mm…nada, cuando entre a la Universidad conocí a Tanya e inmediatamente nos hicimos novios, ahora estoy por casarme con ella, ¿y tu estas casada, comprometida, en una relación?—pregunto curioso.

Fui tan estupida en creer que nunca tendría novia, en creer que nunca me olvidaría, fui tan estupida en haberlo dejarlo ir, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, decirle todo lo que lo amo y que quiero estar con hasta el ultimo día de mi vida lo haría sin dudarlo, fui tan estupida como para no prepararme y ahora esto me duele mas que nada, me destroza, estoy hecha mierda, soy una mierda.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y preguntarle "¿Por qué? Yo te amo" pero no seria bueno, también tenia ganas de mentirle, decirle que estaba felizmente casada, pero él mejor que nadie sabría que estaba mintiendo.

—Yo… yo no, no eh salido con ningún chico desde que me fui de Forks—tenia tantas ganas de decirle, "No eh salido con ningún chico aparte de ti, te amo" pero no era lo correcto, esa chispa de amor que él tenia por mi yo solita la apagué. — ¿Y dime, como ha estado tu familia? No los eh visto en mucho tiempo.

Tardo en contestarme, se veía muy pensativo.

—Muy bien, Alice, mi hermana recientemente se caso con Jasper, Emmett se caso con Rosalie en cuanto salio de la universidad, ella esta embarazada y mis padres reafirmaran sus votos—Dijo, no dejaba de ser precavido y yo sabia porque.

Porque la última vez que me vio todavía la tenia presente en su mente, me dio flores, todo su amor y lo único que hice yo fue dejar que murieran sus flores y darle un adiós. Como desearía **regresar a diciembre** y hacer lo correcto. **Regresar a diciembre** y cambiar mi decisión

—Oh, ¿En serio? que lindo, yo sabia que ellos terminarían juntos, se ven tan lindos, me da gusto por ellos.

Por un momento hubo un gran lapso de silencio, no de ese que se creaba cuando éramos novios y era reconfortante, era un silencio molesto e incomodo.

—Deberías ir a visitarlos, te han extrañado bastante, las puertas de la casa siguen estado abiertas para ti—_"te han extrañado" _eso quiere decir que él no, él ya no me recuerda como yo a él, él ya no me ama como yo a él. _¿Y que esperabas? ¿Que en cuanto te viera corriera asía ti y te dijera que te ama? _No pero… correcto tienes razón esperaba eso, soy tan patética.

—Gracias—dije desanimada, genial.

Hubo un gran lapso de silencio, lo único que podía pensar era en como desearía haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que tenia cuando Edward era mío. Me equivoque, la libertad no era nada excepto extrañándolo.

— ¿Y que tal el clima en New York?—pregunto, por un momento pensé que averiguo a donde me había ido, pero no podía ser cierto, Forks era un pueblo pequeño posiblemente se entero por accidente.

—Bien, no se si recuerdes que me fascina el sol, iba a la playa en todo el tiempo, ¿Y tu que tal el clima de Alaska?—pregunte sin darme cuenta que la había regado, él no estaba enterado que yo sabia a donde se había ido.

—Mm…normal el clima de allá es muy parecido al de aquí, me sentí como en casa—contesto pensativo.

¿Y que te trae por aquí?—dijo él distante, una de las cosas que me encantaba de él era su forma de expresarse, lo sabia hacer tan bien. Me había preguntado distante pero de una forma grosera.

Bueno digamos que vengo en busca de trabajo, tenia pensado que si me iba a quedar en Forks tenia que ayudar a mi padre con los gastos, además quiero rentar un departamento no quiero vivir con mis padres.—Eso era muy cierto, quería ayudar a mi padre con los gastos, pronto se vendría los gastos de la Universidad de Seth y eso les quitaría una buena cantidad del bolsillo.

Tu siempre tan buena, déjame adivinar ¿te mudas para no ser una carga a tus padres y aparte les darás gasto?—pregunto él, me había atrapado y me sonroje como un tomate.

Lo sabia, no haz cambiado nada—dijo entusiasmado, pero después volvió al modo precavido— ¿Traes todos tus papeles?

— ¿Eh, para que? Oh si lo siento, si aquí los tienes—dije extendiéndole un folder amarrillo paja con mis papeles. Él lo tomo y empezó a revisar mis papeles, hojeaba de manera lenta y pausada, se veía tan hermoso cuando leía y cuando conducía, tan distraído cuando conducía.

Aun recuerdo esos hermosos momentos en que pase riendo en el asiento de pasajero.

_31 de Octubre, Halloween, y estaba en el asiento de pasajero del flamante volvo de mi adorable novio, era tan distraído mientras manejaba, se la pasaba observándome_

— _¡Mantén la vista en la carretera, vamos a estrellarnos!—le grite, últimamente estaba muy paranoica. Diciembre se acercaba y le tendría que decir adiós a Edward, lo quería mucho, ¿lo amaba?, no, no lo amaba. Apenas nos habíamos conocido en verano._

—_Tranquila ovejita, no nos va a pasar nada, estas un poco paranoica, en mis 18 años nunca eh presenciado un accidente—me contesto con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me enloquecía._

_Era tan cómodo estar con Edward, aparte de ser mi primer novio era el único hombre con el que podía entablar una conversación seria y no sentirme incomoda._

—_No juegues conmigo Cullen, esa sonrisita torcida no servirá de nuevo, haz olvidado que mi padre es el jefe de policía, te puede arrestar y si me ve contigo a esta velocidad me matara, y como si eso fuera poco me dará el sermón de la prudencia—dije arrugando la nariz, de solo pensar en escuchar de nuevo ese sermón me daban ganas de vomitar, era tan monótono. En toda mi vida había escuchado ese sermón unas 37 veces._

_El frunció el seño y volvió a poner su hermosa sonrisa._

—_Pagaría por ver tu cara cuando escuchas ese sermón.—dijo y soltó a carcajadas, parecía un loquito._

—_Ah, quisieras, mi padre no se dejaría sobornar. Además pareces un loquito—dije revelando mis pensamientos._

—_Si pero loquito por ti—dijo besándome la nariz._

_Yo reí y le conteste:_

—_La vista a la carretera o me encargo de que mi padre te arreste por eso. —dije y arrugué la nariz, aunque probamente si le decía a mi padre me daría el sermoncito._

_Edward me miro, acelero y comenzó a reír._

— _¿Te estas burlando de mi Cullen, porque no estoy de broma?—le pregunte simulando estar molesta._

—_Claro que no ovejita, solo estoy pensado en que te vez angelical cuando arrugas la nariz, —ante sus palabras me sonroje— y en que no seria por lo único que me arrestaría, soy un chico malo._

_Edward me encantaba, era tan caballeroso, gracioso, amable, honesto, romántico, lindo, guapo, detallista, era más de lo que una mujer como yo podía pedir._

— _¿Y por que otra cosa te arrestaría, leoncito malo?—Le pregunte abrazando su perfecto y musculoso brazo, me distraía tan fácil, ya se me había olvidado a donde nos dirigíamos, al cementerio._

_Edward detuvo el automóvil, me miro de frente y dijo:_

—_Por torturarte._

_Y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo reía como una loca. Los cristales estaban muy empañados de mis risas_ y _la__ posición en la que estábamos era algo extraña, si tienes una mente morbosa parecía como si estuviéramos haciendo cosas malas en el asiento del pasajero, cosa que no habíamos hecho._

_Tres fuertes golpes se oyeron por la ventana trasera y la voz de un adulto decir:_

—_Jóvenes calenturientos, salgan de ahí, ahora mismo._

_En ese momento quería morirme, no estaba asiendo nada malo, el color se me había escapado de mis mejillas estaba completamente pálida. Pero cuando volteamos la mirada al cristal trasero descubrimos que no había ningún adulto, solamente era Emmett muriéndose de la risa. _

Como recordaba esos tiempos, sin duda alguna habían sido los mejores tiempos de mi vida.

—Todo esta perfectamente en orden—dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación donde yo era feliz— quedas contratada. Puedes empezar a partir de mañana a las 07:00am.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego—me despedí, estaba a punto de romper en llanto. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida? ¿Cómo pude dejar escapar al amor de mi vida?

—Hasta luego—contesto.

Me levante del asiento y me dirigí rumbo a la puerta, cuando oí la voz de Edward:

— ¿Bella?

—¿Si?—conteste.

—Me dio mucho gusto verte—dijo y por primera vez desde que había vuelto vi en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Mi estomago parecía un volcán apunto de hacer erupción, sentía aquello que sentí la vez que lo vi por vez primera, parecía una loca adolescente enamorada.

—Créeme, a mi también me dio demasiado gusto verte—dije embobada en su angelical rostro.

Salí casi corriendo de allí por miedo a que me dijera "Era broma". Iba tan despistada que no me di cuenta que había alguien en el pasillo hasta que choque con él.

—Yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención, no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba en el pasillo, mil disculpas—dije muy nerviosa y muy rápido.

— ¿Isabella Swan?—pregunto una voz familiar.

Joder hoy es el día de jodele la vida a Bella.

Cuando alce la vista me di cuenta que era alguien que para nada molestaba.

— ¿Carlisle Cullen? Dios no haz cambiado en nada, hasta podría decir que te vez mas joven—Dije emocionada de verlo, tenia tanto que no lo veía.

Seguía igual, o como dije hasta mas joven, los años nunca se le notaron y ahora menos.

—Dios la pequeña Bella Swan, ha pasado cuatro años desde que te vi, claro que eh cambiado ya me han salido algunas canas —dijo y eso ocasiono la risa de ambos.

— ¿Cómo han estado todos? Tiene un buen tiempo que no los veo, ni que les hablo—dije, me interesa en verdad su familia, ellos siempre me trataron como si fuera de la familia, inclusive Alice después de saber lo que le hice a su hermano intento contactarme.

—Muy bien, Alice se acaba de casar con Jasper,¿te llego la invitación?, Emmett y Rose van a tener una adorable niña, Esme y yo reafirmaremos nuestros votos y Edward… buen el se va a casar—Dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

—Oh, si ya lo sabía, Edward me lo dijo—Dije con la mirada en el suelo de mármol.

— ¿Lo viste?—pregunto entusiasmado

—Si, digamos que trabajare con usted señor Cullen—dije de un modo formal, aun no podía sacarme de la mente esa imagen de un Edward en el altar con una chica hermosa a lado de él y detrás de ellos, en primera fila, el amante de la pequeña zorrita.

—Oh, me da tanto gusto, pero ¿de que hablaron tú y Edward? —pregunto muy perspicaz.

—Tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre trabajo y clima—dije desanimada.

—Oh, que lastima, bueno que te parece si hoy vienes a cenar, nos encantaría tenerte en nuestra mesa, tu bien sabes cuanto te queremos y extrañamos—dijo penetrándome con su dorada mirada. Una de las malas cosas que tienen los Cullen's es que aunque te resistas siempre terminan convenciéndote.

Tenia planeado correr hacia mi camioneta pero eso se vería demasiado infantil. Además cuando llegue a Forks prometí afrontar todos los problemas que había dejado aquí y creo que este es uno de ellos.

—Mm…. ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Por supuesto que… no —contesto y después agrego—Bueno niña me voy tengo que trabajar si no el director se enoja, es muy gruñón, cuídate te veo a las ocho para cenar.

Después de decir eso se marcho. En el pequeño camino del hospital a mi Chevy me hundí una vez más en mis pensamientos.

El día había pasado demasiado rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en la porche de la casa de los Cullen's dudando en tocar o no tocar.

Estaba apunto de irme y dejarlos plantados, cuando una pequeña pixie abrió la puerta y me estrecho entre sus brazos, lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de aguanta las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos y abrazarla.

Alice siempre fue mi mejor amiga, me dolió tanto no tenerla en los momentos mas necesitados.

—Nunca, nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso Belly Bell's, te extrañe horrores, me dolió tanto que no hayas estado en mi boda, no haberte tenido como mi dama de honor—me decía la pequeña pixie entre lagrimas, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que llorar en su hombro, la había extrañado tanto era como mi hermana.

—Lo siento Alli Al's, yo también te extrañe horrores, siento no haber venido a tu boda pero me sentía incomoda con todo lo que paso y tenia miedo que solo me invitaras para reclamarme lo que le hice a tu hermano—dije lo ultimo con voz queda.

Era cierto, tenia tanto miedo de que mi mejor amiga se pusiera en mi contra, pero mas miedo aun de que Edward me dijera algo o que no quisiera presenciar la boda porque yo estaría ahí.

—No digas eso, haya lo que haya pasado entre tu y Edward siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, además se porque lo hiciste—contesto separándonos y viéndome fijamente a la cara.

A parte de que yo era muy predecible, Alice era muy perspicaz e inclusive decía que podía ver el futuro, aunque eh de reconocerlo la mayoría de las veces acertaba en sus "visiones".

— ¡Muévete duende!—Grito un grandísimo hombre y me abrazo demasiado fuerte, el aire se me estaba yendo de mis pulmones, sentía mi cara morada como un uva.

— ¡Suéltala le haces daño, invecil!—oí que alguien gritaba, cuando Emmett me soltó Edward fue inmediatamente a mí y pregunto:

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo nada el invecil de mi hermano?—pregunto, y se notaba algo preocupado.

Con ayuda de Edward logre levantarme y le conteste:

—No, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte—nuestras miradas chocaron por un momento, hasta que alguien carraspeo su garganta y Edward se alejo.

—Lo siento mucho hermanita, enserio Belly Bell's aun no puedo controlar mi fuerza contigo, eres muy frágil —dijo el tonto de Emmett, un momento ¿acababa de decirme hermanita?

— ¿Hermanita?—pregunte

Él puso en su rostro aquella sonrisa con ayuelos que era tan angelical y tierna.

—Pero por supuesto, tu siempre serás mi única hermanita, bueno tu y la enana que esta por allá, en serio mami ¿como puedes tener a la pixie?—pregunto Emmett a Esme.

—De la misma manera que ten tengo a ti, y a veces me pregunto lo mismo—le contesto Esme y todos reímos, cuando la vi fui asía ella.

—Hola, Esme—tenia miedo que ella si me abofeteara o me hiciera algo peor, Edward siempre fue el consentido por ser el mas débil.

Muchas personas dicen que los consentidos de sus padres siempre son los más frágiles, los que más necesitan de ellos. Edward era uno de ellos y no porque fuera un hijo de papis, no para nada, sino que el era especial, era un chico con varios problemas, después de todo lo que paso y después de todo lo que le hice pasar fue muy frágil.

—Oh, hija, te vez tan hermosa, te extrañamos mucho—me dijo Esme y me abrazo fuertemente.

No lo podía creer, Esme también fue como una madre, inclusive me llego a decir que me consideraba de la familia.

—Yo también los extrañe mucho Esme—dije estrechándola muy fuertemente

Cuando nos separamos note que todos los Cullen estaban con sus respectivas parejas; Alice con Jasper, Emmett con Rosalie, ella se veía tan linda embarazada, Esme con Carlisle y Edward con Tanya, tenia que reconocer que era linda.

Era tan hermosa como en mis peores pesadillas, su cabellos de dorados con tono rojizo y totalmente rizado, su delicada figura, parecía una modelo, su enorme busto, el mió cabria en el de ella dos veces, sus tez tan blanca como la de Edward y sus piernas lagas, tan torneadas.

Primero fui asía Jasper y lo salude:

—Hola Jasper, tanto tiempo sin verte—dije amablemente y lo abrace.

El correspondió a mi abrazo y dijo

—Demasiado tiempo.

Después fui asía Rose, me prepare para una gran bofetada ella me abofeteaba cuando realmente asía algo estupido. Pero no me dio un abrazo y dijo:

—No te vuelvas a ir, todos te extrañamos mucho y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos.

Correspondí su abrazo y dije:

—Yo también los extrañe.

Cuando me separe de Rose fui asía Edward y su perfecta modelo.

—Hola, Edward—lo salude pero lo que no esperaba fue ese abrazo que me dio, sentí que el abrazo duro milésimas de segundos tenia tanto que no lo abrazaba, pero aparentemente no duro segundos, ya que su novia_ te es duro decir esa palabra_ lose, bueno ya que su acompañante dijo:

— ¿No me vas a presentar?

Edward me estrecho un rato más y después me soltó. Tomo de la mano a Tanya y nos presento.

—Bella ella es Tanya Denali mi prometida, Tanya ella es Bella Swan una vieja amiga— una vieja amiga, claro, no esperaba que dijera mi ex novia, pero de mínimo esperaba que dijera una amiga.

—Mucho gusto—dijo ella ofreciéndome su mano.

Tome su mano, la estrechamos y dije:

—El gusto es mío.

Aunque estaba muy claro que no lo era


	3. Speak Now and Back to December

**Si lose me quieren acuchillar lentamente y dolorosamente, me tarde horrores pero entiéndanme tengo una vida un poco apretada, escuela, tarea, trabajo, curso, trabajo, escuela, tarea….**

**Pero en renconpensa les traigo el capitulo final de este mini finc que me costo trabajo terminar es un tema difícil. Gracias a todas por leerme.**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc. **

A veces la vida podía ser tan cruel con uno, aunque claro cuando esta te da una oportunidad y tú la desperdicias, obviamente no te iba a tratar bonito.

Estaba conciente de que me lo merecía, yo lo había hecho sufrir tanto y ella pudo curar todas mis patéticas e ilusas equivocaciones, lo hizo sonreír de nuevo.

La vida da mil vueltas, yo me veía en la cima de una montaña con él, teníamos una relación perfecta, pero tuvo que llegar el ogro mi parte y arruinar todo lo que juntos habíamos realizado. Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando él y yo nos sentábamos para conversar debajo de nuestro árbol.

_Era otoño y henos aquí tirados al pie de un árbol hermoso, según Edward nuestro árbol, ya que aquí nos hicimos novios_

_Edward me había traído aquí con el fin de hacerme saber algo importante para él, esperaba que no me dijera "Hasta aquí llegamos" tenia tanto miedo de que me abandonara, yo siempre me había sentido muy poquita cosa para él, por mas que este me dijera que no lo era._

—_Como te dije en tu casa, te traje aquí para decirte algo muy importante que espero y comprendas —dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano, complacida la tome y me apoye de ella para ponerme de pie._

_En el poco tiempo que pase con él me di cuenta que no era de las personas que se ponía nerviosos, siempre tenia ese tono casual de voz, removerse sus cabellos o estirarse. Era increíble estar a su lado y eso era algo que nunca cambiaria no se que me sucedía con este chico, era algo sumamente extraño, lo quería demasiad o posiblemente era la típica adolescente entusiasmada con su primer novio, aunque nunca había sido una de ellas, mi madre solía decirme que era muy madura para mi edad y obviamente con el transcurso de los años fui madurando aun mas._

_Cuando los dos estuvimos de pie él me tomo de ambas manos y las acaricio suavemente como si estuviera hecha de porcelana o como si fuera un pétalo de rosa, frágil._

—_En este tiempo que llevamos de juntos, por muy poquito que sea, creo que algo en mi ha cambiado—oh, no aquí viene, me va a decir que ya no me quiere mas—mi familia me lo ha mencionado varias veces y yo lo puedo sentir. Todos los días te digo que te quiero, se que esta mal porque eso no es lo suficiente—no, por favor,__** prepárate Bella, prepárate**__—, porque yo no te quiero, lo se soy un imbecil, te eh mentido todos estos días, creo que lo he hecho desde que te conocí—De acuerdo, eso fue muchísimo mas cruel de lo que imagine, tenia ganas de echarme a correr llorando por todo el bosque, pero eso seria demasiado patético e iluso— ¿Y sabes porque?_

_No pude responderle con palabras ya que sentía un nudo inmenso en la garganta y un mar de lágrimas luchando por salir de mis chocolatados ojos, así que moví la cabeza negativamente. Lo se era patética._

—_Porque te amo, lo supe desde el primer día en que te vi, aquella mañana en tu columpio, en nuestro columpio, se que es muy apresurado, pero en ese caso mis sentimientos por ti lo son, nunca eh amado a alguien con tal fuerza como a ti. Bella, eres la razón por la que estoy vivo._

_Lo sabia, había llegado el momento de terminar, el no me quiso, nunca lo hizo, yo fui la ilusa que se lo creyó todo, las flores, los poemas, las canciones, todo, esperen un momento ¿acaso dijo que me amaba?_

_Tal vez mis oídos me habían engañado y decidí armarme de valor y preguntarle:_

— _¿Tu me… amas?_

_Mi voz sonó temblorosa, como con miedo y lo tenia, tenia miedo de que me dijera que no, que me dijera que era muy poquita cosa para un hombre como él. En conclusión tenia miedo de perderlo._

—_Con toda mi alma— con toda mi alma dijo acunando mi rostro._

_Ahora si tenia ganas de llorar, el nudo de la garganta había desaparecido en cuanto el pronuncio esas palabras, las palabras mas hermosas que había escuchado en el mundo entero._

—_Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…—murmuro. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos-llenos de lagrimas- mientras me estremecían sus palabras._

— _¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!— musite por lo bajo._

— _¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!—contesto con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba— ¿Eso quiere decir que me correspondes?_

—_Yo…yo…—en todos estos días me había puesto a pensar si lo que sentía por él era amor o cariño, nunca llegaba a una conclusión exacta, hasta este momento— ¡Si, te amo!_

_Me arroje hacia él y nos besamos tierna, pausada y amorosamente, este beso era diferente, era como si transfiriéramos todo nuestra amor en el._

—_Te amo Isabella Swan—dijo Edward cuando terminamos de besarnos._

—_Te amo Edward Cullen —dije mientras volvía a besar sus calidos labios._

— ¿Cómo te fue en New York, Bella? ¿Trajiste un cuñadito? ¿Sobrinitos?— pregunto Alice sacándome de mis recuerdos—Porque deja decirte que me encantaría, aunque me gustaría muchísimo mas que fueran de mi hermano.

Ignore su último comentario y dije:

—Pues en lo que cabe me ah ido bien, aunque claro no tan bien como quisiera, no Alice, no eh traído cuñadito y mucho menos sobrinos.

Sentía las miradas de todos en mí, cosa que nunca me agrado. En New York me había acostumbrado, pero ahora era diferente, era como si la vieja Bella estuviera aquí.

—Que mal te verías genial de mama, pero dime ¿porqué no te fue tan bien, Bella?—Esta vez pregunto Rosalie.

Podría decirles la razón o reservármela, aunque claro a Edward le parecería extraño, creo que me la reservaría.

—Lo que pasa es que me ah corrido del trabajo y es algo complicado conseguir trabajo allá, eh ahí la razón por la que eh venido—_mentirosa_, oh tu cállate—tenia pensado venir solo una temporada, pero eh hallado trabajo y lo mas seguro es que mi estancia aquí sea permanente.

Todos menos Edward y su acompañante, me miraron con cara de que no los convencía, nunca fui muy buena mintiendo y todos me conocían perfectamente. Con ellos siempre fui yo misma, sin fachadas.

—Me da gusto conocerte Bella, me han hablado maravillas de ti—dijo Tanya con una chirriante voz.

Me hubiera gustado poder decir lo mismo de ella, pero las pocas cosas que me habían hablado de ella no eran nada agradables.

—A mi también me da gusto conocerte, Tanya—conteste solo por que mi cortesía lo pedía.

—Gracias, mira no se si te ha comentado algo mi terroncito de azúcar—me dijo refiriéndose a Edward—pero nos vamos a casar y me encantaría que estuvieras ahí, se que eres muy importante para mi futura familia ¿así que lo estarás?

De acuerdo ahora sentía el estomago en la garganta y mi garganta en el estomago.

—Yo… yo…—no podía terminar mi oración, el aire me faltaba y sentía que todo daba vueltas.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar el si o el no, Edward interrumpió.

—Tanya, no creo que Bella o quiera ir.

La idea de ver a Edward en el altar con otra que no era yo, era insoportable, pero todo por estupida, yo pude haber sido ella. Yo pude.

La decisión estaba en mi, ir o no ir, es un tema demasiado difícil, si iba vería al amor de mi vida casándose con otra, pero si no iba todos sabrían porque y mi orgullo no dejaba que eso sucediera. Además el decidió formar una relación de nuevo, así que lo mejor seria que yo hiciera lo mismo, eso seria lo correcto, encadenarme a los recuerdos no me serviría de nada. Creo que buscaría Jacob.

—Terroncito, deja que Bellita conteste, entonces ¿qué dices Bellita?—me pregunto de nuevo Tanya, ahora ya tenia mi repuestas.

Lo pensé por última vez y primero le pregunte:

— ¿Puedo llevar un acompañante?

Toda la familia Cullen se me quedo viendo con cara de sorpresa.

—Por supuesto, ¿llevaras a tu padre? Porque acabas de decir que no tienes novio, Bellita—carajo odiaba que me dijeran Bellita.

Todos pararon los oídos para poder escuchar mi respuesta.

—No, a mi padre no le gustan las bodas, pero llevare a un viejo amigo, Jacob Black—dije casualmente, como si me preguntara mi color favorito o mi comida favorita.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, excepto Tanya que se quedo con cara de "¿Quién ese Jacob?". Esme dio una sonrisa triste, Alice agacho la cabeza, Rosalie se cubrió la boca, Emmett se atraganto con un pedazo de pollo, Jasper abrió los ojos de par en par, Carlisle movió la cabeza negativamente y Edward salio enfurecido del comedor.

Después de que Edward hizo su salida dramática Tanya fue en su busca y minutos después se fueron alegando que tenían otro compromiso con el asiento trasero del auto Edward, aunque definitivamente todos sabíamos que no iban precisamente a jugar damas en el dicho asiento del coche de Edward.

Intente posar mi mejor sonrisa durante el resto de la noche, pero por más que lo intente no lo conseguí ya que al final de la estupenda velada-nótese el sarcasmo- Alice me dijo:

—Bella deberías hablar con él, cree que no lo amas, por eso se va a casar. Él solo intenta olvidarte.

No le conteste nada y subí a mi vieja chevy.

Al día siguiente me levante un poco temprano ya que era mi primer día en el hospital, me vestí con mi antiguo uniforme del trabajo, me hice una coleta, me delinee los ojos y me puse brillo transparente en los labios

Subí a mi chevy y conduje hasta el hospital, no sabia muy bien que tenia que hacer, ¿tendría que ir con Edward?

Annie estaba atendiendo a unas personas, el hospital se veía un bastante lleno y en el fondo vi a un pequeño niño delirando, el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos, se veía tan indefenso. Corrí hacia Annie y preocupada pregunte:

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Porqué hay tanta gente?

Annie apresurada me contesto—Parece que el virus de la gripe estomacal ah vuelto, la mayoría del pueblo esta enfermo y no tenemos suficiente personal.

Por esta razón me había convertido en doctora, mi madre murió por falta de atención, ese día el hospital estaba saturado y no pudieron hacer nada por ella.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Y que hago?—pregunte alarmada.

Annie se volteo a ver al pequeño niño que temblaba.

—Lleva a ese niño a pediatría se ve muy mal, esa es tu área creo que hay camas disponibles y si no pídele a los camilleros que te den una camilla. Toma aquí esta tu credencial, no se te olvide pasarme a los padres para tomar los datos.

Corrí lo mas rápido posible hacia el pequeño, le dije a los padres que me lo llevaría y que pasaran con Annie. Lo tome entre mis brazos, estaba tan frágil, tendría entre unos 4 o 5 años, y fui rumbo a pediatría. Esa especialidad era la que había tomada ya que me encantaban los niños.

Cuando entre vi a Edward tratando de asesorar todo y entonces supe que aparte de mi jefe seria mi supervisor.

—Edward, ayúdame, donde pongo al pequeño esta ardiendo en calentura.—Grite y Edward tomo delicadamente al niño de mis brazos y le dijo al camillero que necesitaba una camilla.

Cuando la camilla llego él dejo al niño ahí, tomo un maletín y me lo dio:

—Toma este es mi maletín utilízalo, tengo uno de repuesto en mi oficina.

No me dio tiempo de contestarle en cuanto dijo utilízalo lo abrí apresuradamente y tome la temperatura del pequeño, 39.4º, me asuste demasiado.

—Mami, mami, los moustros están a mi alrededor, mami—chillaba el pequeño. Empezaba a alucinar.

Vi a una enfermera muy cerca de ahí.

—Enfermera, por favor traiga hielos y el expediente del niño rápido, el niño tiene demasiada temperatura. —estaba muy alarmada, normalmente este tipo de casos no atendía en New York, como era apenas una novata me ponían a dar consultas pero esta vez no fue nada parecido a aquellas consultas.

Cuando llego la enfermera con los hielos el niño deliraba demasiado, puse los hielos en todas sus extremidades y cubrí su frente con un pañuelo helado, espere a que su temperatura bajara mientras le colocaba lo necesario. Cuando termine le volví a colocar el termómetro y no bajaba de 39º, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, di un vistazo por toda la habitación, estaba llena de niños, aproximadamente unos 15 y no había más de 8 doctores, me daba tanta tristeza ver a los niños llorando de dolor, así que me dirigí a atender a unos cuantos.

Un pequeño niño de rizos dorados y ojos triste miraba su pierna llorando. Me acerque a él y pregunte:

—¿Que te duele pequeño?

—Mi piernita, se me caerá y ya no tendré pierna—dijo el niño llorando desconsoladamente, me daba tanta tristeza ver llorar a un niño.

—Voy a tener que tocar tu piernita para cerciorarme que no haya ningún hueso roto, ¿esta bien?—pregunte mientras le secaba las lagrimas. Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Lo revise y no tenia ningún hueso roto pero si un esguince en el tobillo, para cerciorarme mande a hacerle radiografías un enfermero se lo llego.

Fui con el pequeño de la temperatura y le coloque de nuevo el termómetro, 38.8º, bajaba muy lentamente en media hora solo había bajado menos de un grado.

Me dirigí a donde estaba el niño del esguince, hable con el enfermero y me informo que el niño solo tenia un esguince, como yo lo había supuesto. Lleve al niño al cuarto donde estaban los demás y me encargue de que le pusieran una férula.

Cuando regrese con el pequeño Axel su temperatura había bajado considerablemente a 38º, sabia que aun la tenía alta pero no corría tanto peligro como momentos atrás.

La sala se fue vaciando conforme las horas pasaban, en menos de lo que me imagine era mi hora de almuerzo, las 12 del día, no quería apartarme del pequeño Axel, algo me ligaba a él, era como un cariño maternal, creo que la empezaba a alucinar era yo, nunca me había puesto a pensar en tener hijos, seria lindo si, pero aun era joven. Opte por saltarme el almuerzo y quedarme con el pequeño.

—Bella ya es la hora del almuerzo, ¿No tienes hambre?—oí la voz de Edward por detrás.

—Eh yo no, eh desayunado muy bien—dije mintiendo, la verdad me moría del hambre, pero me daba pendiente dejar a Axel solo.

Soltó una leve carcajada y después se sentó a lado mió.

—Vamos no haz cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la peor mentirosa que eh visto—dijo tiernamente y yo me sonroje. Llegue a pensar que las cosas cambiarían pero de nuevo volvió a su modo precavido.

—Ve a comer yo me quedare cuidando al niño, se que te preocupas por él—Dijo mirando al pequeño Axel, sabia que lo hacia para no cruzar su mirada con la mía, así que acepte su propuesta.

Me levante rápidamente viendo por última vez al pequeño Axel.

—Te juro que no me demorare mucho, comeré lo más rápido que pueda—dije saliendo prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Me sentía tan culpable, yo tenia mis razones, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba disculparme, no me dejaba.

Comí lo que me sirvieron en la cafetería lo mas rápido que pude, era crema de elote con arrachera, una comida que en lo personal no me agradaba demasiado.

Cuando llegue a la habitación Edward se encontraba en el mismo lugar de cuando me fui, solo que esta vez estaba dormido tal cual ángel parecía.

Tuve que despertarlo para que siguiera con su trabajo y después de ello la tarde se volvió tranquila, al pequeño Alex le había bajado la temperatura y había despertado, estuve la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con él y con los demás pequeños. Así fue mi primer día.

Al día siguiente decidí ir a ver a Jacob ya que yo había asegurado ir con él y ni siquiera me había pasado por su casa, era una mala amiga, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿verdad?

Cuando llegue a su desalineada casa me apresure a bajar, tenia tanto tiempo que no lo veía que ya lo extrañaba, él fue el único que tuvo contacto conmigo después de haberme ido, le había suplicado demasiadas veces a Charlie que le diera mi dirección y mi numero telefónico, este se lo dio y Jacob fue a buscarme.

Cuando él paso a la universidad se fue a una que quedaba a solo unas cuadras de la mía, nadie lo sabia, pero lo expulsaron por golpear a un profesor, según Jacob el profesor estaba equivocado en todo lo que decía y él no lo soporto mas le grito, el profesor le contesto de la misma forma y después se golpearon, al profesor le quitaron la licencia y a Jacob la oportunidad de terminar la universidad, eso fue aproximadamente un año. En vez de esa parte de la historia, que solamente yo se, los demás creen que a Jacob no le gusto esa universidad y decidió dejarla.

Toque dos veces y me abrió un Jacob sin ropa, lo único que lo cubría era una pequeña toalla que tenia sujeta por las caderas, no podía negarlo tenia buen cuerpo, que digo buen cuerpo, tenia un cuerpazo, pero no era como el de mi Edward.

—Bella—Grito este al verme y me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

—Bájame… no… respirar… yo—Dije entrecortadamente, me sentía mareada.

El gigantesco oso me bajo delicadamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento—se disculpo— pero me da tanta alegría verte, no basta con solo oír tu voz, te extrañaba tanto, pequeña pulga.

Y era cierto desde que se fue no lo había vuelto a ver ya que él conoció a una joven de nombre Renesmee y lo cito "Me enamore de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, fue como si todo mi mundo colgara de su existencia", así que ahora esta consiguiendo dinero para poder montar su pequeño taller y casarse con ella.

—Yo también, oye debes dejar los esteroides no son buenos ¿tu doctor no te lo ha dicho?—pregunte en tono de broma.

Sus labios pasaron de una sonrisa calida a una horrible línea recta.

—No me eh parado en el hospital desde que me entere de que Cullen trabaja ahí—dijo con cierta hostilidad, yo bien sabia que no lo hacia por mi si no por él, por Edward, cuando hablábamos de él siempre cambiaba al mismo tonó. Nunca descifre porque pero tenia ligeras sospechas que fue por todo lo que me vio pasar, era como un zombie andante, solo me dedicaba a mi estudio, no tenia amigos, ni actividades, nunca hablaba con otra persona que no fuera él. Me dedicaba a deprimirme en una habitación oscura llena de lágrimas y de problemas

—Jacob, no tienes porque guardar rencor por lo pasado, y si lo tuvieras que hacer lo correcto seria que me lo guardaras a mí, yo fui la culpable—dije bajando la vista.

Me tomo por los hombros y dijo:

—Creo que tienes razón, dejaste ir tu felicidad, fuiste tan…

— ¿Estupida? ¿Imbecil? —pregunte ya que dejo un silencio para que yo contestara.

—Iba a decir ciega, pero eso queda mejor —dijo y ambos reímos.

El resto de la tarde paso sin otras complicaciones, dimos una vuelta por la playa, paseamos por el bosque, me resbale, vendo mi tobillo, reconstruimos unas motos, que por cierto las estaba vendiendo y debo admitir que me interesaba una de ellas, y finalmente fuimos a comer con Renesmee.

Cuando la conocí me sentí feliz de que mi mejor amigo hubiera encontrado una persona como ella, era una persona calida y detallista, me agradaba demasiado, era un poco menor que él, tenia dieciocho pero se veían tan enamorados. Al verlos comiendo tuve un pequeño Flash Back.

_Primero de Diciembre y Edward había insistido con llevarme a comer a Bella Italia, mi restaurante favorito, la razón-Edward no sabia- era porque ahí fue nuestra hermosa y maravillosa primera cita. _

_Íbamos en mi camioneta y Edward se encontraba conduciendo y maldiciendo mi estropeado radio, cuando este me pregunto:_

— _¿Y que planes tienes para la universidad?_

_Sabía que tarde o temprano le tendría que decir, estábamos a meses de entrar a la universidad y yo aun no le decía que tendría que abandonar el pueblo, que lo tendría que abandonar a él._

—_Eh… yo… no lose—mis temores había regresado, yo lo amaba y lo sabia, estaba segura, pero ¿dejar mi sueños por él? ¿Seria capaz de eso?_

_Edward guardo silencio el resto del camino y acelero, algo me decía que estaba nervioso, yo no sabía la razón, pero lo averiguaría._

_Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Edward, seguía bastante nervioso, no dijo ni una sola palabra, se dedico a comer y a observar la panera._

_Las cosas se tornaron un poco extrañas, todo estaba demasiado silencioso y Edward muy misterioso, una vez que nos subimos en el auto y él empezó a conducir rumbo a la carretera pregunte:_

— _¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?_

_Por primera vez en la noche Edward sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba._

—_Te mostrare mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, es hermoso y muy calido, aunque claro que todos los lugares son hermoso cuando tu estas en ellos, Bella, te amo—dijo acelerando un poco mas._

_Estos meses que me quedaban en Forks pensaba aprovecharlos con mi Edward, así que le tome de la mano y le dije:_

—_Yo también te amo, nunca lo olvides._

_Cuando llegamos él me tomo por la cintura y me dirigió a un camino lleno de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores, un imagen hermosa._

_Al final del pasillo de pétalos había una cortina de flores hermosa, cuando la cruzamos pude distinguir una mesa con un mantel blanco, en ella se encontraban mas flores pero esta vez rojas, estaba en medio de un corazón de pétalos rojos y blancos, el me acerco a la mesa y me sentó en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban._

—_Bella, se que tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos pero yo te amo y por alguna extraordinaria razón tu a mi, eres la única razón por la cual estoy vivo. Tengo miedo de que en un futuro me dejes por otro o no tenga el suficiente valor para pedirte esto, me conozco, no te pido que lo hagamos en un año ni en mucho menos podríamos terminar primero la carrera, pero…—hizo una pausa y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo— ¿Isabella Swan, te casarías conmigo?_

_Me quede pasmada eso era lo único que no me esperaba, había esperado que me dijera que esto no funcionaba, que me fuera con él del pueblo, que me fuera a vivir con él, hasta que me propusiera tener relaciones y hasta que me pidiera tener hijos, pero esto, esto no me lo esperaba. Yo tenía serios problemas con el matrimonio, mis padres habían fracasado en él suyo, toda la familia Swan había fracasado en sus matrimonios, teníamos una maldición y yo era demasiado supersticiosa. _

_Sabia que las palabras que estaba apunto de pronunciar nunca me las perdonaría, pero era lo mejor para los dos._

—_Edward… creo que la respuesta es no—cerré la caja de terciopelo en su mano, las lagrimas luchaban por salir—somos demasiado jóvenes y yo no estoy dispuesta a atarme a ti de esa forma, lo siento mucho, tengo una vida por delante, libertad que tu me privarías y lo lamento._

_Corrí con todas mis fuerzas a mi camioneta evitando caerme, aunque me costaba demasiado ya que traía tacones, sentía las lagrimas correr por todo mi rostro, sentía los grandes pasos de Edward detrás mío, pero acelere mis pasos aunque lo sintiera lejos, no importaba, cuando llegue a mi camioneta me refugie en ella y la encendí para poder marcarme, antes poner en marcha mi vieja camioneta pude ver el rostro de Edward, estaba agitado y empapado de lagrimas, sentía miles de puñadas en el centro de mi corazón, desvíe la vista, sabia que si lo miraba me bajaría y daría marcha a tras, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer, ese orgullo no me dejaba._

_Conduje a 90km por hora ya que era lo más rápido que podía ir mi camioneta, hacia extraños ruidos pero no me importo, no les prestaba atención. Todos aquellos recuerdos de nuestras aventuras los estaba borrando, a todo Edward lo estaba borrando de mi corazón, al principio pensé que sería una cosa fácil, ahora entiendo que es completamente falso. _

_Cuando llegue a mi casa subí corriendo las escaleras y me quite las zapatillas, tome mis maletas y las hice rápidamente, quitando por orden la ropa de mi ropero, primero las blusas, después los pantalones, chamarras, sweater's, camisetas, ropa interior, hasta que llegue a las pijamas, ahí estaba una foto de nosotros, una que nos había tomado Alice cuando estábamos despistados, mis ojos brillaban de felicidad y los de Edward de amor, de felicidad de todo, era la imagen contraria a la ultima que vi._

_La tome fuertemente y me tire en el piso, no podía hacer eso, no podía desperdiciar mi vida en Edward, no podía._

_Me incorpore rápidamente y cargue todas mis maletas, las deposite en mi chevy, mi padre me seguía por detrás._

— _¿Bell´s, mi niña qué tienes? ¿Estas bien, un momento a donde te diriges?_

_Estaba empapada de lágrimas, no podía hablar, no quería pero tenía que hacerlo._

—_Me voy de este pueblo, me dirijo a New York con tía Marie, descuida por la escuela solo envíame mis papeles y yo me traslado. Y en cuanto a la Universidad estudiare allá, me han aceptado en una de las universidades, lo siento te llamo cuado llegue._

_Me dirigí rumbo al aeropuerto de Seattle a tomar un vuelo a New York, mi nuevo destino, mi nueva vida._

Después de comer y de mi largo viaje a los recuerdos, fuimos a dejar a Renesmee a su casa y tuvimos tiempo para conversar.

—Jacob necesito que me acompañes a la boda de Edward—dije apresuradamente y temerosa.

Jacob paro en seco su camioneta y dijo:

—Ni loco, no quiero ver como lloras enfrente de todos, yo paso.

—Vamos Jacob, te necesito ahí, eres mi mejor amigo, necesito apoyo. Yo te apoyo cuando te corrieron de la universidad, mentí por ti—dije intentando manipularlo para que cediera.

Me miro con cara de pocos amigos—Eres perversa Isabella Swan, perversa. Pero ni te creas que voy a ir a la recepción.

—No hay problema con eso me conformo—dije dibujando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, Tanya me pidió ser una de sus damas de honor, me probé cientos de vestidos, probé cientos de cosas, nunca pensé que yo ayudaría a organizar la boda del hombre que más amaba en el mundo y menos se era con otra mujer.

El gran día había llegado y yo estaba prácticamente llorando en la ultima banca de la iglesia, recordando minutos atrás.

_Era el día de su boda, tenia que decirle todo lo que sentía, vamos era mi ultima oportunidad. Aunque estuviera escondida detrás de las cortinas color pastel, todo era color pastel, me mareaba tanto. Según lo que escuche Tanya había tenido la "Magnifica" idea de que todo fuera así, ella estaba en un vestido que parecía mas un enorme pastel que a un vestido de novias. Me había metido en la habitación equivocada._

— _¿Que te sucede Jessica, acaso eres idiota o que? Te especifique que no quería que vinieras con otro vestido que no fuera rosa como las demás damas de honor—Le chillaba a su dama de honor._

_La pobre Jessica temblaba, estoy segura que estaba a punto de llorar._

—_Entiéndeme, Tanya, en la tintorería lo arruinaron, yo no pude hacer nada._

_Eso provoco que la cara de Tanya se pusiera mas roja de lo que estaba, por un segundo llegue a pesar que explotaría __**Eso nos conviene**__ oh tu cállate._

— _¡¿Idiota, porque lo llevaste a la tintorería? ¡Ese vestido era para usarlo una sola vez, por eso el idiota de Edward pago tan poco!—Le grito tan fuerte que la chica empezó a llorar._

—_Lo siento, enserio lo siento. Espera un momento, yo oí que los vestidos habían costado una fortuna._

_Eso provoco la gran, chirriante e irritante risa de Tanya._

—_El muy idiota lo pago pero yo me quede con lo demás, a veces me pregunto si pude conseguir a un chico así o mas idiota. Me va a gustar dejarlo en la bancarrota me quedare con todo su dinero._

_De acuerdo esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, salí de mi escondite y la empecé a abofetear. La tal Jessica me aparto de ella._

—_Eres una hipócrita, impostora, ¿como puedes hacerle eso a Edward, como?_

_La chica se alzo su corsé de put... y dijo:_

—_Cuando tienes a un hombre satisfecho en la cama, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él._

_Eso provoco que las lágrimas vinieran asía mi._

—_No llores niña tonta._

_Toc, toc, toc._

— _¿Quien?—pregunto Tanya con la voz mas hipócrita que eh escuchado alrededor de toda mi vida._

—_Soy yo, Edward_

_Tanya hizo que Jessica me soltara y le arreglara el cabello._

—_Adelante, amorcito._

_Edward entro a besar a su novia loca y cuando me vio pregunto._

—_¿Tu que haces aquí, Bella?_

_Me quede estática, decirle o no la verdad talvez le ahorraría el divorcio y quedarse en bancarrota, pero le lastimaría de nuevo el corazón._

—_Yo…yo…_

—_Me vino a maquillar, yo se lo eh pedido es un as con el rimel—me interrumpió bruscamente Tanya._

_Edward tenía una cara de que no nos creía nada así que decidió preguntarme:_

— _¿Eso es cierto, Bella?_

—_Eh…si, lo es—sabia que hacia mal mintiéndole, pero no quería verlo de nuevo destrozado, mi mente y corazón no podrían verlo otra vez. Aunque sin embargo tenia que hablar con él — ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Edward?_

_Edward me miro con cara del que no quiere la cosa y le dijo a Tanya._

— _¿Nos podrías dejar solos un momento?_

_Tanya me mutilo con sus ojos y dijo entre dientes._

—_De acuerdo_

_Salio con Jessica levantándole la cola del vestido, sigo insistiendo parecía un pastel._

—_Bueno, ahora si, ¿de que quieres hablar contigo?—dijo Edward distante, frío y precavido. Odiaba eso, ese no era mi Edward__** claro que no, ese es el que creaste**__._

_Mire mis voluminosas zapatillas color rosa-elegidas por Tanya- y empecé a hablar._

—_No te cases—susurre por lo bajo._

_Al parecer lo hice tan bajo que Edward pregunto:_

— _¿Qué haz dicho?_

_Tenia que armarme de valor era talvez la única oportunidad de decirle todo._

—_No te cases—dije mas alto— Lo siento por aquella noche. Yo regreso a diciembre todo el tiempo, resulta que la libertad no ha sido nada excepto extrañarte, deseando que me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que tenia cuando eras mío. Regresaría a diciembre y haría lo correcto. Así que si cierras tu puerta con cadenas, lo entenderé. Pero antes necesito hacer y saber algo._

_Fue lo último que dije antes de lanzarme a sus labios, él me correspondió sin duda alguna, fue como si nuestros labios se reconociesen después de años de no tocarse, fue como si bailaran a un compás totalmente amoroso. Me separe de el y pregunte:_

— _¿Me amas? Porque si es así estoy dispuesta a todo, me casare contigo, huiremos a donde tu quieras, pero no te cases, si me amas no lo hagas o al menos no con ella, créeme ella no es lo que tu crees—termine de mi largo discurso, esperaba que me digiera que huyéramos, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado, pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos y él no reaccionaba._

—_De acuerdo, comprendo que tus sentimientos hacia mi ya no son los mismos—dije entristecida y me encamine a la puerta._

_Mi corazón había caído en un segundo, mis esperanzas e ilusiones habían muerto._

—_No—me detuvo la voz de Edward—estas equivocada, mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen siendo los mismos, yo te amo, desearía que fueras tu la que estuviese en ese altar ahora, que me hubieras dicho que si, que hubiéramos estudiado en la misma facultad y que ahora estuviésemos enamorados, perdidamente enamorados como hace cuatro años. Pero no estoy seguro, no puedo romper el corazón de Tanya, se que no me ama, pero ella me apoyo cuando tu me dejaste, así que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer._

_Sentía mi corazón frenético, me había dicho que me amaba, se que no lo tendría en mis manos después de que el dijera que si ante el altar._

—_Bueno, eso cambia las cosas—dije tragándome las lagrimas que luchaban frenéticas por salir—creo que iré a tomar mi lugar, suerte, espero que seas muy feliz con tu futura esposa._

_Y salí llorando de ahí_

Concretamente no se como llegue hasta donde ahora estoy—en la ultima banca de la capilla— Tanya me había quitado mi vestido para dárselo a Jessica—por suerte llevaba otro vestido rosa, aunque no era color pastel— (vestido que usa Taylor Swift en la imagen de Speak Now), así que por ende ya no era su dama de honor, eso me quito un peso de encima.

Cuando Edward entro a la gran habitación su cara era de disgusto, seguramente no era lo que él esperaba.

Así que decidí perderme en un sueño dentro de mi cabeza donde estaba de pie y decía:

_No digas si, huye ahora, me reuniré contigo cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera. No esperes, ni hagas un juramento, necesitas oírme._

Me desperté después de mi interrupción ante la boda y veo los gestos de cariño que se intercambian todos menos los Cullen.

Edward toma su lugar y el órgano empieza a tocar una canción que tal parece una marcha fúnebre. Entonces entra Tanya, parece que flota por el altar como alguna reina de un típico concurso de belleza. Pero ahora yo se que tu desearías que fuera yo.

Para olvidar todo este sufrimiento decidí perderme de nuevo en mi sueño

—No digas si, escapa ahora, me reuniré contigo cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera. No esperes, ni hagas un juramento, necesitas oírme.

El salcedote me despierta con su "Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para….." le puse la completa atención hasta que mi sufrimiento ya no podía mas y decidí perderme de nuevo en mi sueño.

—No digas si, escapa ahora, me reuniré contigo cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera. No esperes, ni hagas un juramento, tu tiempo se esta acabando.

Desperté y decidí irme, porque ver ir a la persona que mas amas en el mundo es muy difícil, tus esperanzas, tus sueños, tu vida, todo se va con ella. El momento decisivo esta en ti, y mas sabiendo que fue tu equivocación. Sonriendo frente a todos y destrozándote por dentro, tal vez y el final siempre fue ese, morir de amor, morir por dentro, o tal vez a un soy joven y no eh conocido al amor de mi vida, lo dudo, porque es él la razón de tantas noches despierta, la razón de mis lagrimas sobre mi almohada, la razón de no haber formado mi vida con otro hombre, porque en cuanto empezaba a salir con otro los recuerdos de mi vida con él se me venían a la mente y no me dejaban ser feliz, creo que este es mi castigo, verlo casado, ver como va rumbo al altar después de hablar con él, tal vez y la culpable no fui yo si no la situación, si tan solo me lo hubiera preguntado un día después o si tan solo mi mente no hubiera estado tan agobiada, yo seria la que camina por el altar.

Me levante de mi lugar por detrás de la banca y me dirigí a la puerta hasta que recordé las horribles palabras de Tanya:

—_El muy idiota, lo pago pero yo me quede con lo demás, a veces me pregunto si pude conseguir a un chico así o mas idiota. Me va a gustar dejarlo en la bancarrota me quedare con todo su dinero._

Y entonces oigo decir al sacerdote con voz seria y mirando a la audiencia:

—Hable ahora o calle para siempre

Hay un profundo silencio, esa es mi última oportunidad, después de todo esto no lo volvería a ver, a dios a mi gran orgullo, pero Edward era más importante que todo el mundo entero.

Me pare en seco y me puse en el altar con las manos temblando, todo el mundo en la habitación tenía directamente los ojos puestos en mí con miradas horrorizadas, con miradas misteriosas, curiosas y hasta felices, pero yo solo lo miraba a él, a mi hermoso Edward.

—Yo no soy la clase de chica que interrumpe bruscamente una boda, pero tú no eres la clase de chico que debería casarse con la chica equivocada. No digas si, huye ahora, me reuniré contigo cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera. No esperes, ni hagas un juramento, necesitas oírme. Yo te amo. —todo me temblaba y estaba llorando.

Edward guardo silencio y después se dirigió hacia mi con mirada feliz, me miraba con amor, esa mirada no la había visto desde hace cuatro años en esta misma fecha. Tanya se desmayo al instante. La mayoría se interponía en el camino de Edward a mí, pero él los apartaba. Hasta que por fin llego a mí, me tomo de las manos-aun temblorosas- como años atrás y me dijo:

—Huyamos ahora, me encontrare contigo en la puerta trasera cuando me haya quitado el esmoquin. Nena no hice mis juramentos, estoy tan agradecido de que estuvieses allí cuando dijeron "hable ahora"

**Bueno chicas esto ha terminado, claro las que quieran un Epilogo no esta de mas pedirlo ya que complacidamente lo hare, espero que pasen buen año.**

**Gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas que me leyeron, que me pusieron como alerta, como favorito y aquellas chicas que no me comentaron nada, aunque me agradaría que me comentaran.**

**Lizzie Santiago =D**

**P.D: Ya vieron el video de "Back to december"? Esta hermoso =D**


End file.
